claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos
Etymology Unoffical translation. "Chronos" derives from the the Greek Χρόνος (time). Name may alludes to time running out for all Claymore warriors before their awakening. Appearance 'Human' Young man in his 20s. Wears a chin curtain beard. 'Awakened' Unshown. Name may allude to the "awakened" form of the historic Chronos. As a personification of time, Chronos is depicted by the ancient Greeks as a winged dragon, with the heads of a man, bull and lion.[http://www.gailallen.com/rel/langkjer/2-13.html The Origin of Our Belief in God, Chapter 13: "The god as old as time", Erik Langkjer] The illustration below shows Chronos with his consort, the goddess Ananke. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," his Ability and Baselines are unknown. History 'Male Era' During a meeting on Vinci Hill, Isley mentions that Chronos is awakening into a strange form.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 421 Rigaldo realizes that all the warriors will awaken and any action is ultimately futile.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 420 But before he awakens himself, he challenges Isley to a sword-fight, as he never accepted the No. 2 rank given by the Organization.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, pp. 421–422 'Present' 'Octavia' After the Ghosts land near Rabona, Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he asks her to accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an Awakened Being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 Deneve says they are all Awakened. Miria adds that they appear to be former single-digits with high Baselines. When Miria accuses them of "disappearing" the inhabitants, Octavia suggests Miria ask the human guards and Miria's comrades as to what happened. Tabitha senses the auras of Galatea, Clarice and Miata are still inside the city.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 326–329 'Chronos' Helen asks why the gathering. A bearded man says they wish to see both the emergence of the strongest Awakened Being ever—and the faces of the warriors who destroyed the Organization.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 330–332 As the Ghosts leave, Miria identifies the bearded man as Chronos, the former No. 4 of the Initial Male Era. His male companion is No. 6, Lars. The woman Raki just spoke to is "Wild Horse" Octavia, No. 2. of an unnamed era. Despite Chronos' confidence that the Awakened can escape unharmed should the situation get out of hand, Miria has her doubts.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 333 'Cassandra's approach' Later that night, Lars and Chronos detects that Cassandra's speed is accelerating.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 351 'Two combats' During the combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla, two Awakeneds are thrown into Rabona. The Ghosts destroy both. Meanwhile, atop a city battlement, Raki ponders Clare's quest for revenge. Though he understands Clare's motives, he is still puzzled by Priscilla's. Suddenly Chronos and Lars approach Raki for a talk.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 396–397 'Raki' 'Raki's mentor' Chronos notes Raki's unusual physique and matching sword technique, both designed to fight Yoma entities. Raki admits that his mentor was Isley, who he met in the north.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 238–239 Chronos details Isley's history as warrior No. 1 of the male era. He further speculates that Isley awakened in order to destroy the previously awakened male warriors in a series of stratagems.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 240–241 'Isley's fate' Chronos reveals Isley's death to weapons of the Organization. Raki suspected that Isley drew something away (Abyss Feeders), so Raki and Priscilla would be left unharmed.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 242–243 'Last question' Chronos and Lars are suddely surrounded by Miria and the Ghosts. Chronos wonders why Priscilla, after being freed from the Yoma cocoon, made for the Awakened Beings in the hills, and not Raki and the Ghosts. He guesses that Raki's presence is what prevented an attack. And that Raki's silence indicates a previous relation with Priscilla.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 244–245 'Miria's plan' Miria warns that Cassandra is under the spell of Priscilla. And that once Priscilla absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla shall defeat the Destroyer. She reveals her scheme of breaking Priscilla's spell over Cassandra, then hoping Cassandra attacks Priscilla. With the combined strength of the Destroyer, Cassandra, the Ghosts and Awakened Beings, Priscilla could be defeated. But only with all those present here cooperating.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 251–253 Chronos says he will rely the plan to his comrades, but will wait for Miria to act first. He says farewell to Raki, adding that if Raki's timing is right, he could be the strongest opponent of Priscilla. Chronos and Lars suddenly vanish.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 254–255 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being